Imp
Imp (Candice Christine Kade), born in 1962,First Imp-ressions is a supervillain in New York City. She is a Psychokinetic, but not a 'PK Superman.' General Description Imp looks somewhat demonic, having a long black devil's tail, two inch long black horns coming out of her forehead, yellow slitted eyes, pointed elflike ears, black clawlike fingernails, and black scales on her forehead, cheeks, shoulders and less visible places on her body. When on a job, she wears a tight red and black leather costume that covers her from the neck down. Otherwise, she either hides her distinguishing features under bulky clothing, sunglasses and a hat (when meeting people as the Imp), or uses a magic medallion that she possesses to give her the illusion of a normal human appearance (when under her "civilian" identity). Beginning on September 2007 and continuing to the Gen2 timeframe, she teaches Art at Whateley, where she goes by "THE Imp" or simply "Ms. Imp", instead of her civilian ID.The Writing On the Wall: Part 1 By 2016, she still visits the Black Mask, but as far as the general public knows she has "dropped out of sight" about ten years previously.Professional Courtesy Stories Main Character * The Art of Being the Imp * Mission Imp-Probable * An Imp-Perfect World * First Imp-ressions * Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail * Quick Imp-ressions * Imp 5: Head over Tail * Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date * Imp 7: Imp-ervious to Reason Side Character * Professional Courtesy * The Writing On the Wall ** The Writing On the Wall: Part 1 * All Hallows Ball * The Trouble with Karma Mentions * Out on a Tether * A Touch of Mischief Powers Imp is a PK-3 with a PK-Aura of a similar nature to the ones more commonly seen in the so-called "PK Supermen." Her aura is not strong enough to give her the standard quasi-permanent Strength, Flight and Forcefield attributes. What it lacks in brute strength, it makes up in versatility. Imp can use her field in several different ways: * Adjust her coefficient of friction, allowing her to go from very slippery to sticky enough to climb vertical glass windows. * Create a small shielded area the size of a dinner plate on her body. * Create PK extensions to the claws on her hands (and presumably feet) and to the spade-like end of her tail. These extensions are extremely sharp, and strong enough to easily cut through steel. * Create a "chameleon" effect that allows her almost perfect invisibility while motionless or moving very slowly. After years of practice, she can hold two effects (such as adherence to walls and camouflage) without difficulty, and add a limited and focused form of a third effect (such as creating a PK claw in a single finger) with some effort and concentration.The Art of Being the Imp: Part 1 She is physically similar to an Exemplar-2 without being one, and is a low-level Regen-4.A Very Imp-ortant Date (Part 3) Skills Imp is an accomplished cat burglar, and pickpocket. She is an excellent forger of paintings, and very good with her own original pieces. She is also a very good art historian. She has an art degree under the name Irene Meredith Polk.''An Imp-Perfect World: Chapter 3'' Weaknesses Unlike PK Supermen, Imp must concentrate on using her powers. For instance, the protection afforded by the "shield" effect of her aura is not automatic; if she's not expecting an attack, it won't protect her. Personality Due to her cloistered childhood she spent hours watching reruns of cartoons and animated movies, giving her an affinity for cartoonish jokes and nicknames. She uses her perceived naivety to create a false image of being crazy that she uses to keep her opponents on their toes while she find the right moment to escape. She prefers to not fight and would rather not get involved in situations unless there is no alternative, such as helping an innocent Headrush during an art heist. Despite appearing insane to most people who battle her, she has a strong sense of honor that she uses to great impact as she holds true to her bargains even if there is no benefit to herself. She is quick to crack a joke and even quicker to defend someone she cares about, despite it sullying her image as a supervillain and going directly against her carefully constructed insanity image. Equipment Imp uses small devises that neutralize alarms, but burn out with use. She buys these in bulk from the devisor that makes them. She also possesses a small marble-like sphere that detects the presence of magic by emitting a green glow. She also owns a motorcycle built by Highwayman, a gadgeteer that specializes in motorcycles. Her helmet has been built to fit over her horns. Imp owns a magic medallion (received as payment for services performed to a wizard) that hides the non-human aspects of her appearance under an illusion. The projected illusion resembles her as a baseline human, that is, when wearing the medallion she looks roughly as she would have been if she hadn't manifested as a mutant. Associations * Kade family Friends *Blue Diamond *Frank "Mad Cow" Cowan - Mentor *Headrush *Highwayman *Mischief *Monster Max - Supervillain (deceased) *Pinball *Ryan Chambers - romantic interest Enemies *Hexagon ("Hexagoner") - Supervillain (deceased) *Mauler - former KoPMission Imp-Probable: Part 1 *Paradigm ("Pair of Dimes") - Supervillain *Polarstorm ("Fuzzy Wuzzy") - Superhero *Roland Williams aka retired superhero T-Rex ("Barney") - History Teacher at Whateley *Superhawk ("Chickenhawk") - former "Archenemy" *The Imp Revenge Squad: **Crimson Kid - former "Superhero" **Heaven - Supervillain? **Jackalope, formerly Jack Rabbit ("Jack Ass") - alleged "Superhero" **Mistress Hex ("Hexagoner 2.0") - Supervillain **Provoker aka "Crash Test Dummy" - supervillain Business *Professor Darren Atwood - Art Professor, forger, and teacher *David Herman - Art gallery owner *Deliria - Supervillain *Muscle - Supervillain *Robert "Bob" Zabrowski (Rat) *Whateley Academy: **Elizabeth Carson **Amelia Hartford **Kurt Anderson **Fubar **Tabby Cat **Songbird Whateley students Fall 2007 * Art 1''Imp 4: A Teacher's Tail (Part 1)'' **Headrush **Mischief **Monkeywrench * Art 2 **Kaiju **Nephandus **Razorback **Rosethorn **She-Beast **Sigil **Zenith * Art Appreciation **Iron **Phase **Porcelain * Some class on painting. * Others **Wondercute - Unknown class **Aegis - PK pupil **Solange - Evasion, Escape and infiltration All Hallows Ball Gen 2 Associations * Family ** Superhawk (A.k.a Ryan Chambers. Presumably husband, given that it's presumably her that's called "Mrs. Chambers".)Tears and Fears: Part 2 ** Susan Moira - daughter Whateley students Fall 2016 *Glyph - academic advisee *Reinforce - academic advisee * Art ** PetshopThe Trouble with Karma References Category:New York Category:Faculty Category:Telekinetic Category:Villains Category:Gen1 Category:Regen Category:Artists Category:Morpheus